


Закладка  наших общих дней

by Enigma_Mao



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, University AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 20:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17050088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigma_Mao/pseuds/Enigma_Mao
Summary: Студенческое АУ. Скинни Стив АУ.На основе записи с тамблера, где человек А использует каракули человека Б в качестве закладки.





	Закладка  наших общих дней

У Стива были огромные проблемы с умением правильно распределять время. И под «огромными» он имеет в виду, что он опаздывает на пару, из-за того, что не успел на автобус, потому что вчера опоздал на работу и ему пришлось задержаться, чтобы успеть закончить проект, который он должен был сделать за два дня до этого, и поэтому он поздно лёг спать. А знаете, почему он не пришёл на работу вовремя? Уже догадались? Потому что не рассчитал время, которое затратит на поездку в такси от кафе, где они зависали с Баки, до редакции, где он подрабатывал.  
И теперь Стив Роджерс бежал сломя голову по извилистым улицам и пробежал мимо старушки с тяжелыми сумками, которой нужно было перейти через дорогу и, можете это себе представить, даже не притормозил, вот насколько он опаздывает.  
Он на полном ходу ворвался в аудиторию и только собрался начать извиняться, как понял, что профессора Филлипса на его счастье ещё нет. Запыхавшийся Стив шумно выдохнул, студенты галдели кто о чем, и на него не обращали никакого внимания. Он заметил, что кто-то ему машет и с удивлением узнал в нем Баки, подзывающего его сесть с ним.  
— Как ты добрался сюда раньше меня? — спросил Стив, кинув сумку на стол. — И с каких пор ты ходишь на занятия Филлипса?  
— На автобусе, балда, слышал о таком? — ответил Баки, откинувшись на спинку стула.  
— Я на него не успел и побежал пешком.  
— Я хотел сказать, что ты мог бы подождать, а потом вспомнил о твоём шиле, которое тебе это не позволяет, — со смешком сказал Баки.  
— Очень смешно, — хмыкнул Стив наконец усевшись, — так все-таки, что же побудило тебя почтить своей персоной пару Филлипса?  
Баки притворно горестно вздохнул и вытащил свой рюкзак из-под ног.  
— Скажи мне, Стиви, — с серьёзным лицом начал Баки, развернувшись к нему всем корпусом, — три ночи назад, что ты делал в течение целого дня?  
— О Боже, мой доклад! — подскочил Стив, — я где-то оставил свой доклад!  
— На холодильнике, — невозмутимо сказал Баки, вытаскивая бумаги из рюкзака, — и скажи спасибо, что я решил сегодня встать пораньше, иначе плакал бы ты горючими слезами над своей тупостью.  
И для наглядности Баки щелкнул по лбу Стива костяшкой указательного пальца.  
Стив был слишком рад, чтобы ворчать и проигнорировал последнюю реплику Баки, он благодарно улыбнулся ему и забрал свой доклад у того из рук.  
— Бак, ты самый лучший!  
— Еще бы, — ухмыльнулся Баки. — У меня вопрос.  
— Давай, — махнул головой Стив, перелистывая доклад.  
— Филлипса нет уже двадцать минут. Разве нет правила студентов, что раз препода нет больше десяти минут, то группа сваливает?  
Стив хохотнул и, отложив доклад на стол, ответил:  
— Мы так один раз сделали, так он накатал на нас жалобу в деканат. Еще и наказал сам, не отпускал из аудитории ни на минуту целый месяц, даже на перерывах держал. Так что мы не в настроении уходить еще раз.  
— Вот же монстр, — с ужасом рассмеялся Баки.  
Стив с улыбкой покивал, потянулся к своей сумке и вытащил свой блокнот и пару ручек.  
— Думаешь посидеть на паре? — спросил Роджерс, открывая блокнот на одном из не разрисованных листов.  
— Почему нет? — ответил Баки, повернувшись к Стиву и подперев рукой голову, так, чтобы ему было видно, что делает его друг, — Я все равно уже тут, хоть узнаю, чем ты занимаешься.  
— Завидная тяга к знаниям, Барнс, — фыркнул Стив.  
Студенты болтали кто о чем, и Баки реально был удивлен, что никто не думал уходить и даже не было придурков, которые придумывают всякие глупые приколы, типа разбрасывания чужих вещей в стороны и издевательств над ботаниками вроде Стива.  
Баки лично надавал огромное количество тумаков парочке идиотов, которые думали, что будет весело позадирать тихоню Роджерса.  
И где же все придурки, неужели здесь все такие нормальные? Не удержавшись, он поинтересовался об этом у Стива.  
— Я думаю, они все побаиваются мисс Картер, она аспирантка профессора Филлипса, иногда его замещает — ответил Стив, не отрываясь от наброска небольшого деревца, — на первых занятиях один из качков, Гилмор Ходж сделал сексистский комментарий в ее сторону, и она ему врезала. Он явно не ожидал, что у неё так профессионально стоит удар.  
— Судя по всему, она классная, — рассмеялся Баки.  
— Да, она потрясающая, — ответил с мягкой улыбкой на губах Стив.  
Баки беспокойно заерзал на месте, заметив эту улыбку. А Роджерс ничего не замечая продолжал спокойно рисовать, рядом с раскидистым деревом покрытым сердцевидными листками, он пририсовывал оленя, будто готового вот-вот броситься в лес.  
Баки получал невероятно удовольствие от наблюдения за рисованием Стива, у него от этого голова очищалась, как у девчонок от пресловутой йоги.  
Тем временем у Стива что-то пошло не так с оленем, Баки он вообще-то понравился, собственно как и все рисунки Стива, но того явно не устраивало как выглядит олень, потому что он, скривившись, перечеркал и его, и, по-летнему широко цветущее, дерево.  
Баки тихо вздохнул.  
Стив, не обращая на него внимание, набросал в углу схематический рисунок этого же дерева в маленьком масштабе и уже без листьев, рядом он пририсовал маленький костерок.  
Баки не смог сдержать улыбки – выглядело очаровательно.  
Тут дверь в аудиторию резко открылась, явив свету, видимо, мисс Картер, в строгом темно-зеленом костюме.  
«Как будто от врагов нации в лесу прятаться собралась» — подумал Баки, проигнорировав, что от этой мысли как-то слишком несло ревностью.  
Стив оторвал листик из блокнота и собрался скомкать его, чтобы выкинуть.  
—Не мусори, — сказал Баки и выхватил листик из его рук до того как он смял бумагу, — я потом выброшу, — бросил он, сложив листок пополам и убрав в карман.  
Стив пожал плечами, не замечая в этом ничего странного. Он потянулся за рюкзаком, чтобы вытащить тетрадь.  
— Я рада, что вы не стали повторять свои ошибки дважды, — с капитанской улыбкой сказала мисс Картер, — думаю мне нужно извиниться перед вами от имени мистера Филлипса. Но я не стану.  
Баки не хотел ей симпатизировать, но не мог не признать – её властная аура производила впечатление, никто во всей аудитории не издавал ни звука, когда она говорила.  
— Итак, раз уж вы доказали, что у вас хватает мозгов не повторять своих ошибок дважды, я буду сегодня доброй и отпущу вас. Все равно за пятнадцать минут с вас много не стребуешь. Все свободны.  
Баки только диву давался, все без разговоров и радостных вскриков вставали и собирали свои вещи.  
— Роджерс, задержитесь, мне нужно с вами поговорить.  
Баки вскинул брови, а Стив спокойно кивнул и, повернувшись к нему сказал:  
— Иди, я тебя догоню во дворе. Вряд ли это надолго.  
Баки с сомнением кивнул и, кинув подозрительный взгляд на Картер, увидел, что та вскользь взглянув на него, не сводила глаз со Стива. Как будто его тут вообще нет. Он себя прямо почувствовал невидимкой, как будто он превратился в Стива.

***

 

— И что она от тебя хотела, — спросил Баки когда они со Стивом неторопливо вышли из университетского городка.  
— Просила оставить доклад.  
— Долго как-то просила, — немного скривившись, отметил Баки.  
Стив сконфуженно рассмеялся над его выражением лица.  
— Филлипс меня недолюбливает, например, я единственный кто делал на сегодня доклад, а она меня защищает от его нападок иногда.  
— Кажется ты ей нравишься, Стиви — сказал Баки, не поворачивая головы.  
— Мы почти друзья, — кивнул Стив.  
— Ты понял, о чем я, — не сдавался Баки.  
Ему не нравилось об этом говорить, но он понимал, что когда-нибудь какая-то девушка поймёт какой Стив потрясающий, и Баки придётся смириться с этим. Чем раньше это произойдет, тем меньше боли для Баки.  
— Она потрясающая, — ответил Стив, и как бы Баки ни пытался себя подготовить, это все равно было неприятно — но не нравится мне в этом плане.  
Не судите Барнса строго, он очень постарался не улыбаться, но удержать уголки губ полностью все равно не смог.

***

 

Вопреки всем суждениям о нем, Баки любил читать. На самом деле в их со Стивом квартире единственный элемент мебели, приобретение которого не вызывало споров, был книжный шкаф.  
Что передавало их бескрайнюю любовь к книгам, потому что они спорили по несколько часов даже о поисках кроватей и шкафа для одежды. Не то чтобы им не хотелось жить в комфорте, но они были студентами, только переехавшими в город, и с самого начала им казалось, что жизнь в Бруклине влетит им в копеечку. Не то чтобы они были так уж неправы. Им повезло, что квартира в которой они жили была завещана матери Стива каким-то их дальним дедом, уехавшим давным-давно покорять Нью-Йорк.  
Они невероятно сэкономили на этом, но минусом этой квартиры было то, что в ней уже пятнадцать лет никто не жил. Мама не могла переехать с маленьким, постоянно болеющим Стивом, а потом когда он немного окреп, у них уже был заведён скот и хозяйство, которое ей не хотелось оставлять, поэтому квартира так и простояла пустая.  
Как оказалось, сантехника насквозь проржавела, и во всем доме кроме их квартиры была заменена. Поэтому первые месяцы все их скоплённые на разгульную городскую жизнь деньги ушли на ремонт квартиры, починку сантехники, замену входной двери с замыкающим замком, и щелями поддувающими снизу, потом пришлось пару месяцев копить зарплату с подработок, чтобы заменить старые окна на новые, которые не будут так продувать легко простужающегося Стива. Баки, услышав кашель Стива в первую ночь, так запаниковал, что в ту же ночь умчался в круглосуточный гипермаркет накупил скотча и заклеил все окна так, что их невозможно было открыть. Зато стало меньше дуть, но без периодических проветриваний оказалось, что их кухня пованивает, и доски под раковиной насквозь сгнили, что добавило им тогда пункт в ремонтом листе.  
Они все ещё не закончили ремонт, и их квартира выглядела ужасно. Но. Баки нравилось, да и Стиву тоже. Они спали в комнате Стива на общей (единственной) кровати, а комнату Баки использовали как гардеробную. У них была небольшая, но удобная кухня и большой добротный стол в зале, за которым они учились, ели и бездельничали.  
Их жизнь была довольно уютной на самом деле.  
Говоря о книжном шкафе, он был, наверное, единственным новым, не бывшим в употреблении, предметом мебели. Нижние полки были забиты книгами Стива, биографиями художников, пособиями по рисованию, альбомами и его любимой литературой, верхние полки принадлежали Баки, и он с удивительной для него щепетильностью следил за порядком на них.  
У них не было привычки брать книги друг друга, по большей части, потому что у них был абсолютно разный вкус в книгах, но обычно они говорили, что позаимствовали книгу.

***

 

_Настоятельно рекомендую читать этот отрывок под  
Sleeping At Last — Uranus_

 

У Стива был ужасный день, Эрскину не понравились почти все наброски, которые он сделал, и он весь день переделывал их под предпочтение заказчика. Вернувшись домой, он вспомнил, что забыл о еще одном докладе для Филлипса, и печатал его вместо спокойного продуктивного ничегонеделания в вечер пятницы.  
Отправив его на почту мисс Картер (единственная поблажка, которую она смогла добиться) он с чистой совестью пошел ждать Баки.  
Роджерс решил, что для того чтобы ускорить течение времени, можно почитать что-нибудь легкое для расслабления мозга.  
На его полках ничего интересного не было, поэтому он попытал удачу на полках Баки, на одной из которых лежала книга с заманчиво торчащим кусочком бумаги в качестве закладки.  
Была у Стива привычка открывать книги на месте закладок Баки, он даже не мог объяснить, почему он это так любил, ему нравилось продолжать с мест где остановился Бак.  
Книжка оказалось сборником рассказов О.Генри, Стив его тоже любил, поэтому он притащил на стул огромную подушку, чтобы с удобством сидеть за столом (Не потому что сидя за столом сразу увидит Баки, когда тот придет Н Е Т) и приготовился с удовольствием читать.  
Он открыл книгу на закладке и удивился, когда понял, что это маленький прямоугольный листик с рисунком. Рисунок был до боли знакомым, ключ в замке скрипнул как раз в тот момент, когда он понял, где именно он его видел.  
— Привет, Стиви, — устало махнул рукой Баки, разуваясь, — как прошел день?  
— Неплохо, — ответил Стив, потягиваясь и откладывая книгу.  
Баки подошел ближе и, заглянув в холодильник, вытащил пачку сока, которую тут же начал пить, не обременяя себя стаканом.  
— Зачем ты используешь мою кляксу как закладку? — спросил он, задумчиво подперев голову рукой.  
Баки поперхнулся соком и закашлялся.  
— Что? — спросил он сипло, боязливо повернувшись к Стиву.  
Тот в ответ махнул карточкой.  
— Я это на той паре рисовал, — сказал Стив, он повернул ее в руке, не поднимая головы, — я точно помню, потому что в голове вертелась это картинка с пинтереста.  
— Мне она показалась милой, — проговорил Баки напряжённо, спрятавшись за холодильник, чтобы убрать сок.  
— Ты говоришь мило на все, что я рисую, — улыбнулся Стив, — твоим словам нельзя верить, ты предвзят.  
— Смотря, что ты называешь предвзятостью, — выглянул из-за холодильника Баки, стараясь не смотреть на Стива.  
— Тот факт, что ты хвалишь все, что я рисую, каким бы дерьмом оно ни было.  
— Я хвалю их, потому что они хороши и, потому что они мне нравятся.  
— Ты хвалишь их, потому что я тебе нравлюсь, как твой лучш…  
— Да.  
— …ий друг. что?  
— Ничего.  
— Вот видишь, значит я был прав, — сложив руки на груди, победно улыбнулся он.  
— Нет, — после паузы ответил Бак, — мне нравятся твои рисунки, потому что в каждом из них можно почувствовать тебя. Они живут своей жизнью, каждый из них, даже маленькие глупые наброски с пинтереста.  
Стив удивлённо замер, так и не расцепив рук на груди.  
— И ты мне нравишься, да, но твои рисунки хороши не поэтому. Все чего ты касаешься магическим образом становится лучше, ты делаешь лучше все вокруг, даже меня.  
—Бак…  
— Оставь, Стиви, — оборвал его Баки и, забрав из его рук книгу, ушёл к себе в комнату.  
Стив несколько минут гипнотизировал взглядом дверь, которая вела к Баки, но так и не дождался движения.  
Кажется, его лучший друг решил прятаться от него в их «гардеробной».  
— Ты ведь понимаешь, что не сможешь остаться ночевать в груде одежды? — тихо спросил Стив, приоткрыв дверь.  
Баки сидел на полу прислонившись к стене, и неотрывно смотрел на книгу в руках.  
— Перспектива кажется неплохой — ответил он.  
— Я настолько тебя разозлил, что ты не хочешь больше находиться со мной в одной комнате? — взволнованно спросил Стив и подошел ближе.  
— Что? — воскликнул, вскинув голову, Баки, — О чем ты, черт возьми? Я пытаюсь не давить на тебя, чтобы ты не чувствовал себя странно в одной кровати с чуваком, который тебе в чувствах признался.  
— Каких чувствах? — удивленно спросил Стив, — В чувствах, типа я тебе нравлюсь? В смысле, нравлюсь нравлюсь?  
Внезапно Баки осознал, какой он идиот, даже хуже Стива, который не понял, что ему признались в чувствах.  
На самом деле Барнс знал о том факте, что самооценка Роджерса касательно себя была настолько низка, что скажи он, что пошутил, Стив бы поверил. И В ЭТОМ! Именно в этом и была проблема, Стив не понимал насколько хорош, а Баки… что ж, Баки любил его так сильно, что был готов потерять, лишь бы тот был счастлив.  
И держать в себе свои чувства на протяжении двадцати лет было слишком для него.  
— Ты мне не нравишься, — тихо сказал Джеймс, не поднимая головы, он почувствовал как замерла рука Стива, которая тянулась к его плечу, — я тебя люблю, — прошептал он.  
Стив не двигался, а Баки в страхе боялся поднять глаза, чтобы взглянуть на него. Если Стив его оттолкнет, если ему будет неприятно его общество, то Барнс уйдет. Из его квартиры, из его жизни, из всех их мелочей, из их общей комнаты, из их глупого не цветущего комнатного растения, из их воскресных вечеров кино, из их споров о том, кто выбрасывает мусор, из их традиции готовить вместе пятничный ужин, из их уютного гнезда на общей кровати, из их улыбок и переглядок во время завтрака, из набросков Баки, которые Стив всегда делает, когда ему скучно. Он уйдет из его жизни и будет иногда видеть его в их любимом кафе, украдкой подглядывать за ним на работе и жалеть о том, что он такой идиот.  
Баки чувствовал, что его глаза наполняются слезами и горло перехватывает от накатывающих рыданий, но он не хотел плакать на глазах у Стива и ждал, когда он выйдет из комнаты и оставит его одного собрать вещи.  
Чего он не ожидал, так того что Стив возьмет его лицо в свои руки, чтобы заставить посмотреть в свои глаза и, дождавшись пересечения их взглядов, мягко соединит их губы.  
Роджерс аккуратно сел ему на ноги, не отрываясь от их нежного, почти детского поцелуя, он взял неподвижные руки застывшего Баки и поднял их себе на талию, а затем, оторвавшись от его губ и прислонившись своим лбом к его, сказал:  
—Я тебя тоже. Больше жизни, больше чем кто-либо кого-либо когда-нибудь любил, больше чем…  
Баки прервал его поцелуем, настоящим, таким же нежным как первый поцелуем, обнял за талию, усаживая удобнее на своих коленях, чтобы здесь среди груды белья, сидя на пыльном полу, рядом с книгой и закладкой, решившей их судьбу, они могли почувствовать этот сладостный вкус первого поцелуя.  
Вкус их светлого будущего, вкус их общего «люблю».

**Author's Note:**

> Первое и пока единственное Стаки что-то доведённое до конца. Надеюсь вам понравилось


End file.
